And then I meet you
by JenFarry
Summary: Does it really matter to agree on the small things when you can agree on the big things? Edward Cullen and Bella Swan has both had broken hearts, but can they find true love togheter or will they end up with broken hearts again?
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be all Bella POV for now btw guys. Thanks for checking it out**

And then I met you

By Jenfarry

Chapter one

I met him on October 15`th, at starbucks to be précis. I was on my way to work and stopped on my way to get my dose of caffeine. I was actually kind of un-normal in that way. You see I don't like coffee at all, but yesterday I had been up late reading a script for a potential book. I am a book editor and I had a meeting at eight and so very much needed some coffee. There was thankfully a short line and I only stood for a few minute before ordering my wet cappuccino. The guy making the coffee was in his early twenties with dirty blonde hair, and still childish in his facular features. Still I guys he was handsome again, he smiled at me wile I payed leaving a little tips for the poor lad dealing with all the cranky people that was low on caffeine. As I walked towards the door blowing my coffee I accidently walked into something hard and warm, or rather someone. I almost spilled my coffee on that someone.

"Hey", the person said and I looked up into emerald green eyes staring back at me. He had messy bronze ish "sex hair. He looked almost 6 feet to my 5 feet making me have to look up at him without my hells who was in my purse since it was poring down outside. I realized I had been lost in thoughts and It had passed about half a minute…awkward for me? Yes, very much.

"Hello, I`m Bella" I said with a slight smile fishing for his name. I felt bad for drooling for this stranger that I didn't even knew the name of. I wasn't literally drooling of-course god that would have been very much awkward yes. I was still so close and he smelled amazing and had a great muscular but toned stomach after what I could tell. He smiled crookedly at me and it was Oww so sexy.

"Edward" He said shaking my hand. His hand was bigger than mind and I liked holding it for just that small couple of seconds.

"I`m sorry to disturb you, I was just wondering if you would might like to have dinner with me on Saturday." He looked a little uncertain, but had this playfulness in the way he said it.

"what can`t ask me Friday cuz it`s only two days away, and you are a strong believer in the three days rule." I joked confidentially.

He laughed and it was a great musical sound making you want to laugh with him. " Friday would work too" He joked back.

"No, I`ll have to fake to be wary busy. So where do you wish to take me Saturday?" I asked smirking.

"Theres this restaurant right by central park on 86`th street, I could pick you up at your place seven, where do you leave?"

"Well I haven't agreed to go yet now have I." I was still joking with him, and I could see the amusement in his eyes. "How about you give me the address and I`ll meet you there at seven thirty?" He wrote the address on the backside of his bill and gave it to me.

"I`ll see you there then" He smirked, I could feel my smile growing slightly. It was just something about him making me feel this way. As I walked the last block the rain seemed to have stopped raining. I slipped on my black pumps in my office. My hair was in a messy bun today, I was wearing a black pencil skirt. My blouse was a dark blue slightly see through, but just a tiny bit. The buttons was golden rivets, and my makeup was simple but detailed and well done if I may say so myself. I left for the meeting shortly after going to my bosses office, waving goodbye to my assistant Jessica. She was from Alabama had an adorable accent and was "sweet as a pie", but also the most gossipy person I knew.

-#- Saturday morning

I wake up finally my weekend break, and no annoying alarm clock. My mattress felt perfectly soft at this moment, and I was in a turn the music up and dance around mode. I took on the bra I had worn last night, put my hair in a high ponytail before boiling water and putting two eggs in the water setting the timer. I went to the story and put my Iphone in and put on grace Kelly by MIKA.(Cause yeah I was in that weird mood). I sang to the song, dancing around in my livingroom. The next embarrassing song was Tubthumping before the timer went off.

I was feeling happy and decided to go shopping for a new dress for my date. I dressed simple with black jeans and a top with an owl on it. The dress I finally decided on was below the west a creamy white wavy material, and above the waist it was golden palettes with a cut out between a little under the neck line and over my breasts. I showered, and curled my hair at the bottomed and let it be semi straight by the top. I peered the dress with a classic creamy chanel bag and nude YSL`s. I made my eyemakeup light with a browngolden ish eyeshadow and pink glossy lips. I was quite happy with the result as I stood seven o`clock in front of the mirror looking at my hole length. I was exited to see Edward again as I got in my black Mercedes and drove to the restaurant. There was parking space close by the restaurant so I could take my car without trouble, normally with the traffic and all I needed a cab to get anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

And then I met you

By Jenfarry

Chapter two

I arrived at the restaurant just a couple of minutes before seven thirty. This restaurant was modern and fancy, but in a comfortable and welcoming way. I looked around and spotted Edward at the bar. I think my panties got just a little bit wet from the sight of him in black dress pants with a white shirt, top two buttons loose. I walked up and tapped him lightly on the shoulder with my finger. He turned and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey there", I said smiling back at him.

"Hey, yourself Bella. You look absolutely beautiful" He looked at me from head to toe, I noticed that he stared a little longer at my legs on view in the short dress. A waitress walked us to out table and we placed our orders. After she left there was a silent pause.

"so.." I said putting my hands under my chin. "What`s you`re last name Edward?"

"Oh god I should have told you, sorry" He chuckled a little and shacked his head. "My name is Edward Cullen, you?" He looked serious at me.

"Swan"

"Bella Swan" He said quietly smiling. Did I mention I love it when he says my name? He just makes it sound so much more pretty than anyone else does.

"Well miss Swan tell me about yourself" He said jokingly again, but seemed truly interested.

"My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am 29 year old. Only child, divorced parent who both remarried, my mom lives in Phoenix and my dad in a small town in Washington. I lived with my mom growing up. I am a book editor, so my job used to be finding books to edit. Now it is a little of that to, but mostly controlling and getting scripts others liked to consider for editing and dealing with the authors. I went to Yale, I love ice tea and I suck at cooking and baking. Seriously whatever it is it will end up burned and/or with a "special" flavor. Your turn" He laughed at me and so I also started to laugh. We got our food then me a shrimp pasta thing and he chicken filet with a mushroom risotto.

"Well ehh my full name is Edward Anthony Cullen, I am a 31 year old surgeon. I have lived my hole life in N.Y. I have an older brother named Emmet who acts like a three year old, and a little sister named Alice who is a hyper little fairy." I couldn't help but chuckle at this. Luckily he did to. "Both of my sibling are married, Alice is currently six months pregnant. Emmet already got two girls at 4 and 1. My father is a doctor and my mother owns a bakery. I have a four year old golden retriever called Barney. I am allergic to cats and coconuts. I am actually not bad at cooking, I love the smell of hotdogs and I love lemon flavored salad." We both laughed a little again.

"Okay ", I said."Lets play a game queen or Michael Jackson?"

"Hmm that's gotta be Michael"

"No way dude its totally queen." Edward and I both burst into laughter then.

"Did you just call me dude?"He said inbetween our laughter. I finally managed to hold my laughter in.  
"Suck it up dude your turn"

"Hmm" he said thinking for a minute while we ate. "Pizza or Tacos"

"Tacos" I finally said after over two minutes.

"No , come on" He whined. I actually giggled loud at that.

"Okey, silver or gold"

"Silver on men's stuff and gold on women's"

"You cant just put it like that you have to pick" Great, now I was the one whining.

"Hmm gold"

"Your hopeless" I said and we laughed again. I was having a wonderful time.

"I want one more" He said and it took about hole five minutes for him to say something. "red or black for sexy dress"

"black"

"But red gives it a little color" he said trying to convince me over.

"Black little dresses hold the tittle of the sexy dresses.

"But red is not good enough represented."

"Black is so the _only_ possible winner, I`ll show you someday."

"Someday huh so you`ll want a second day" He said making terrible dear eyes.

"Maybe I will maybe I wont" I smirked looking down at my almost gone pasta, I already knew I wanted a second date..and a third…..forth…..maybe fifth.

"It will so be the best second date-ever" He said with a mock light voice.

"Well if that`s the case then I just have to say yes." I smirked.

We eat the rest of the food, and talked about the restaurant.

**So for next update I will need three reviews so pretty please review this**


End file.
